Underground United
History An organization of business dealers/negotiators sent negotiators throughout the poorer areas of the world with the mission of setting up a network interlinking the informal economies of the world. These ranged from simple bazaars to illicit money making, like drug cartels, with the end-purpose of tapping into a reservoir of untapped yet vibrant economic activity and linking it together. Going from cartel to cartel, private street vendor to private street vendor, the negotiators founded the base network that would form the basis for the Underground United, an entity which would progressively grow in wealth and size. Underground United would utilize Bitcoin as its means of commerce, and every participant was either given a basic interface device or had their existing device upgraded to work with Bitcoins. Underground United quickly became associated with a social networking political movement. Popularity of the group spread rapidly due to the charisma of its unknown leader, known as "Master of Ceremonies” or “MC." (In actuality, "MC" was actually a former American charity worker who defected to the Naxalite militia in India, Sami Agyaat). Eventually, the cyber-group known as the “Liberators” would declare a state of alliance with UU. Underground United also slowly developed an extremely large military arm within its organization grown out of the armed wings of numerous drug cartels, criminal gangs, and rebel factions throughout the world. Underground United used the resources obtained from the drug and weapons dealing trades of UU network members to invest in experimental cyber weapons technology and entire hidden armies of drones and elite trained sleeper agents infiltrated in most of the world's top organizations and communities, including many special forces units and intelligence agencies. This huge number of troops, armored vehicles, drones, special forces, and unconventional armies would cause rampant chaos around the world in many smaller conflicts to build up Agyaat's empire of connections. As these conflicts occurred, Agyaat would negotiate business dealings with the informal economies of the world so as to increase the financing flowing into the organization. As a result, the international organization managed to recruit and equip large amounts of extremely well-trained operators from the huge political movement and gathered millions of ex-professionals from defunct regimes and states and militia groups from across Africa and elsewhere. Powerful non-state actors would also ally with Underground United, such as the ex-Pakistani ISI operating within the Af-Pak UN zone, granting access to advanced secret factories for war material. After enough operatives had infiltrated the militaries and defense contractors of the world, UU, in conjunction with the Liberators, launched a massive hacking effort on their drones and automated systems. This operation broke loose hundreds of state-of-the-art autonomous systems and led them to rendevous at an Arctic island located in the remotest reaches of Nunavut, Canada. The highly armed island housed the central processing units which allowed the UU to prosper independent of the rest of the system. The drones had been gathered here to defend the CPUs as they were transfered to a small fleet of Kilo-class Submarines, complete wih a small crew. These vessels would travel the world protecting the cores. The drones would stay on the Arctic island so as to make the world think the CPUs remained. Some of the aerial drones, however, would leave and patrol the skies, frequently stopping in UU-friendly territory for repairs and maintenance before leaving. The drones which remained on the island were programmed to attack any military which dared to approach, and the militaries of the world were informed of this, all adding to the illusion that something valuable was located on the island. Underground United used some of its surplus funds to set up Underground Microfinance, a non-profit project designed to aid those areas linked up via the UU network by giving them easily payable loans using the standard microfinance methodology pioneered by Grameen Bank in Bangladesh. The two main mechanisms for the delivery of financial services to such clients are (1) relationship-based banking for individual entrepreneurs and small businesses; and (2) group-based models, where several entrepreneurs come together to apply for loans and other services as a group. It operated on the assumption that poor people have untapped skills that just require a little generous aid. As well, internet-based crowdfunding tends to make up a substantial amount of UU's funding. Sympathizers across the world donate and direct their funds via UU-controlled websites to UU endeavors they see as worthwhile, be it some scientific research that UU and no one else is working on or a humanitarian project like Underground Microfinance. UU eventually led an attempt at nation-building in Chad in midst of a civil war, with the purpose of testing the UU model on a larger scale. The program was in fact highly successful, following a simple 5-step approach to the rehabilitation of this state. *1-buy land rights to territory on edge of divide between demographic subunits and seek to attract refugees *2-create and nurture a shared identity within (language, religion, ethnicity, traditions, etc) *3-return community to central government and allow seed identity developed in UU-run territory to spread *4-stimulate investment via use of UU network & sympathizers *5-use UU network and resources to nurture further economic activity This success oddly enough sparked a global crackdown on UU activity, as UU sympathizers and members had their reputations smeared through the uncovering of any dirt they could find. However, UU's decentralized organiational structure allowed for individuals to take the fall instead of the network, allowing the network to survive intact. Numerous other successes with nationbuilding in the Democratic Republic of the Congo and Somalia, among other places, followed the crackdown campaign. It was also around this time that a schism among those UU members who wanted to unify the UU network into a polity and those who sought to maintain the existing structure developed. The "Centralist" ideological offshoot sought the replacement of the existing order with one they perceived as more just. They felt that they could only challenge it by rising to the level of the established political powers and breaking the system from a position of power, and that power could be attained by simply tying the UU network and its assets closer together into a quasi-imperial force. The mainstream of UU, however, felt that justice in the world would be best attained by working through the already proven methods of encouraging and empowering the disenfranchised and working within the existing order to change it from within. The Centralists eventually chose to leave Underground United and found a more centralized organization, taking their assets with them. Among these included ..... ->targeted campaign by breakaway faction to eliminate UU network ->UU survives as integral part of international system Category:GM'Verse Category:Organizations Organization Leadership Underground United has a head commander, advised by an online council, which consists of senior members, estimated by intelligence officials to consist of 20–30 people. Each of these individuals is a representative of one of the constituent organizations of the UU network. Affiliate Organizations Underground United has the following direct affiliate organizations: * Governing Bodies Underground United's network was built from scratch as a conspiratorial network that draws on leaders of all its regional nodes as and when necessary to serve as an integral part of its high command. * The Military Committee is responsible for training operatives, acquiring weapons, forming contingencies, and planning operations. * The Money/Business Committee funds the recruitment and training of operatives through the Bitcoin exchange online. It also provides air tickets and false passports, pays Underground United's members, controls the crowdfunding services, watches over the microfinance operations, and oversees profit-driven businesses. * The Law Committee decides whether particular courses of action conform to the founding principles of the organization. * The Media Committee runs the online newspaper Behind the Curtain and handles public relations. *Ungerground United operates a media production house to supply its video and audio materials. Category:GM'Verse Category:Organizations